Kimmie
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Kim Possible disappears and no one seems to be able to find her until a certain thief does, but in the most unexpected way. What happens when Shego starts caring for the girl? Eventual KiGo. The cover image is by Rinacat
1. Chapter 1

Scared, bright green eyes glanced around at their surroundings as the little girl who could't be a

day over the age of six wandered helplessly around the dark streets of Go City. The odd thing

about this child was hat she had no recollection of anything before she had woken up several

hours before in an abandoned alley. She was scared beyond belief not knowing who she was,

where she came from or where she was going. She also found that she had the common childish

fear of the dark. She kept to the walls of various buildings she passed keeping a stony expression

in refusing to cry as she so badly wanted to. She was dirty from head to toe as evident with the

dirt smudges painted randomly throughout her body. She had woken up in a shirt that was five

sizes too big with exactly nothing else. Her fiery red hair was a mess, adding to her disheveled

appearance.

The little girl grew more and more scared with each minute that passed. She was terrified and

exhausted and knew she needed to find somewhere to hide. Being naturally impetuous, she

climbed a random fire escape with ease and then went through an open window on the third floor.

Had anyone seen that performance, they might have thought shed been doing it her whole six

years of existence and was being raised by an olympic gold metal champion.

The apartment she found herself in was big, dark and completely still, proving it to be empty at

the moment and definitely scary to the kid. She slowly made her way down a hallway and checked

behind all the doors. The first door to her left was obviously a bathroom, it was neat and clean

and nicely decorated, but it didn't interest the girl. She moved on to the next door that was also

on the left, but found that it was only a closet, neatly organized with a handful of coats hung up

neatly, nearly hiding the shelves that lined the wall carrying carefully folded sheets, blankets and

pillows. Finally at the end of the hall there were two doors facing each other, one was cracked

open slightly while the other was closed shut.

She opted for the door that was cracked open already and pushed the door open to find herself in

a large bedroom with two large windows covered by black drapes. The windows were the main

thing the lost child could make out because they were slightly illuminated by moonlight. She

waited a minute and her eyes grew more accustomed to the darkness. She now could barely make

out other shapes throughout the room, but the most recognizable to the girl was the large bed in

the middle of the room. Without a second thought, the youngster climbed up onto the bed and

crawled under the sheets finding the comfort and warmth that she had sought. It wasn't long before

she fell asleep.

* * *

Shego got home at nearly sunrise ready to just collapse in her bed and escape into her dreams for a

few hours. She had had a tiresome night filled with the things she hatd most. It was karaoke night

so she was dragged to her least favorite place by her least favorite person and do what she hated

most, which entailed listening to her moronic boss sing the night away with the henchmen.

The green-hued villainess slipped through her open window as a preferred method of entrance.

She didn't worry about burglars because anyone stupid enough to try and rob her would end up

dead and she didn't worry about heating her apartment because the cold had never gotten to her.

She passed the livingroom and went straight to the hall bathroom to shower so that she could

retire for the night. She got herself cleaned and clad in a green bathrobe before going to her room

and dressing into her pajamas not bothering with the lights. It wasn't until she was about to get

into bed that she noticed a lump in her bed. Mystified, she went to the wall and turned on the

light before pulling back her black comforter. She gaped at the sight of a small child sleeping

peacefully in her bed, resting against her green pillows.

"What the hell!?" She eclaimed, but even with her outburst the little girl hadn't stirred. She looked

familiar to the theif, but she pegged that on the fact that the girl sported the same red hair as her

arch foe. The woman could see that she was wearing nothing more than a large shirt that looked

like it belonged to someone three times her size and she was filthy. This only made the woman

growl thinking about just how the little brat was dirtying her sheets.

"Okay you liftle brat, wake up!" Shego said shaking the girl harshly. Bright green eyes opened

with a start and the girl shot up. She looked up at the woman glaring at her and thought the woman

looked familiar. Very familiar, like she should know on the spot who she was. She thought hard

before finding only one guess as to why she might recognize the woman.

"Mommy?" She asked the woman curiously and cautiously as the theif looked like she was about

to kill her. Shego's jaw dropped and found herself dumb-founded that the girl would accuse her of

being such a person.

"What? No, I am not your mommy! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

She snarled after getting over the initial thought. The little girl trembled in fear and shut her eyes

tight hearing the anger in the moss-hued woman's voice.

Shego frowned seeing this knowing that even though she was evil, she wasn't so low as to strike a

child, especially one that seemed to be lost and confused. Her frown deepend when the young girl

started crying. She sighed out f frustration before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the

child. Reluctantly, and awkwardly, she reached out and put a gentle hand on the girls back. She

flinched when she felt the hand on her, but after a momen, the six year old looked up to the theif

with teary eyes.

"You gotta name kid?" Shego asked in a softer approach. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment

trying to remember her name but nothing came to mind. She shook her head.

Shego looked at the girl with suspicious eyes.

"You dont got a name?" She wondered if the kid was lying, but then again, if she was an orphan

on the streets or something, there was a small chance she didn't really know. She was answered

with another shake of her head.

"Well what about your parents? Do you know where they are?" Another shake. Shego was getting

frustrated with the child not knowing what the hell she was supposed to do with her. She couldnt

exactly take her to the police station unless she wanted to get arrested in the process, and she

didn't really have contact with anyone but Drakken, and Lord knows he'd be hopeless. She looked

at the girl again before acertain teen came to mind.

They did have a bit of a history in helping each other out after all, so there was a chance she

wouldnt be turned in. She could just drop the brat in her lap, proverbially speaking, and leave. The

theif made up her mind.

"Okay, kid, i know someone who can take good care of you." She told the kid before offering her

hand. The girl looked at her hesitantly but took it anyway.

They hadn't even made it out of the house when Shego realized the girl had no shoes and it was far

too cold for her to be walking around without them. 'Well she must have been wadering without

any before' she mused. 'But that doesn't mean I can lt her do it again' she frowned. She didn't have

anything that could fit he girls feet so it really only left one option which she did not like.

"The hell am i carrying you around while your so filthy!" She growled before taking her to the hall

bathroom. She started running water in the bathtub, making sure it wasnwasn't too hot or too cold

before taking the shirt off the girl. She threw the dirty article of clothing into the hamper and lifted

the girl into the tub. The child seemed confused as to what was going on, but didn't resist when

the woman began to scrub her down wih the soap. Shego made sure she was we cleaned before

washing her hair and wrapping her in a towel. She dried her off best she could after draining the

water, then she carried the gurl clad in the towel to her bedroom. She grabbed the smallest shirt

she could find-which still fit her like a gown- and then topped that with one of her old dark blue

sweaters. Then she proceeded to dry her hair and brush it out.

"Well at least you dont smell anynore." She muttered before scooping the girl up in her arms and

heading out the door.

* * *

Shogo made it to Middleton in good time using the hovercraft she "borrowed" from drakken.

She looked up at the familiar house before turning to the girl and telling her to stay put. She was

answered with a nod as she hopped down onto the green yard of the Possibles' home and scaled

a tree that led up to a certain hero's window. She peeked inside to find the room empty and dark.

She slid the window open and climbed in silently heading for the bedroom door. Even quieter

than a mouse, Shego sneaked towards the stairs and looked around the corner. She froze when she

spotted men in police uniforms. There was no way they knew she was going to be there so Shego

listened.

"And how long has she been missing?" One of the officers asked Anne Possible.

"Three days."

"And were you on good terms with your daughter before she.., disappeared?" Anne looked at him

with a glare that even scared Shego.

"She didn't run away officer. She's not like that!" She growled.

"Okay ma'am, so you think she was abducted?"

"Yes!"

"So i assume you would know by whom if you're so sure of this?"

"Listen here buddy, does the name Kim Possible not mean anything to you?! She's a fucking teen

hero who disappeared after chasing down that wacky dementer guy in Go City! Of course she was

abducted and because Dementer is behind bars not giving away a damn thing, we dont know by

who!" She snarled and even stood as if she were about to pounce him. She just might have if it

had not been for her husband who placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Shego backed

away from the scene hearing all she had needed to. Princess is missing? She wondered. That cant

be good, and in my neck of the woods too. She re-entered Kim's room and was surprised to find

the little girl slip through the window with ease.

"I thought i told you to stay put!" She sputtered wondering how in the hell a little girl like her

could climb that tree. It was impossible!

Wait, Shego thought starting to connect the dots. Kim Possible has been missing for three days,

last seen in Go City. She gound a little girl with the same fiery red hair and bright green eyes

in her house in Go City, and the girl looked like she had been out on the streets for days, not to

mention she has the agility that Pumpkin had...

"Kimmie?" She asked looking at the little girl with shock. The girl just stared back in confusion.

"Is that me?" She asked after a slight pause, pointing to herself through the long sleeves that

passed her hands by far.

"You dont remember anything, do you?" She asked the kid who again shook her head.

Well it was obvious now who the kid was and Shego face-palmed. Why do these things always

happen to me!? She whined internally before an idea popped into her mind.

If she doesnt remember anything, and she can still move like she used to, that means she's very

impressionable, and has quite a bit of potential. She smirked evilly to herself. I'll just raise her

as my protegè! I'll see what she can do fighting wise, help her improve on it, and have her on my

side. The Kim Possible, fighting for me!

"Well Princess, how would you like to stay with me?" She asked lowering herself to the girls

level. The girl said nothing, and just watched her curiously.

"Would you like that?" She asked again and this time the girl nodded causing Shego to smile

triumphantly.

"There's a good girl" she mussled her hair before picking her up again.

"Come on Pumpkin, lets go home and go to bed." She told the former hero before climbing out

into the sunlight as she was reminded that it was already morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been two days since Shego had taken 'Kimmie' under her wing. She had bought the girl shoes, clothes, a toothbrush, a nightlight, and even a stuffed puppy that the girl happily lugged around wherever she went. It didnt take long for her to warm up to her new care taker and Shego didnt mind at all. There were even times where Shego saw the girl as cute. She was very well-behaved the villainess found out and was thankful she didnt have to deal with some spoiled brat. She had also gotten the chance to test her fighting skills, and found that she could still fight like she was 16. She found it odd that the girl couldnt remember anything before she had found refuge in Shego's apartment, but could fight like had learned to do so before she could walk. This made shego very happy and she found herself very proud of her little girl. Yes, _her _little girl, she was the one raising her after all.

The two sat at the kitchen table finishing up their lunch. Kim was happily munching away on her peanut butter and jelly sandwhich with her puppy that she'd dubbed Spot on the table by her plate. Shego kept her eye on the girl as she always did while she ate her own lunch; a turkey sandwhich with no mayo, lettuce and tomatoes.

"Shegee, can i go wif you today?" The petite redhead asked . When Shego had offered her name to the little girl, she had randomly started calling her 'Shegee', but what was even more bizarre to the green-skinned woman was that she didnt mind.

The raven haired woman knew that Kim was talking about wanting to go with her when she went out. She did after all, still have a job so she constantly told the girl to stay in the house and behave before she left. She didnt worry too much because she now closed her windows and locked them, and locked the door when she left when she found the kid couldnt figure out how to unclock it.

"It's _may _I go _with_ you, and no you may not." She corrected the girl's grammar. She did have a degree in child development and had some experience as a teacher, so she was still trying to decide if she should enroll the munchkin into school, or home-school her. She was leaning towards the latter since she was capable of doing so and didnt want to risk anyone finding either of them, but the girl still needed to socialize somehow.

The green-eyed six year old pouted but didnt whine or complain which was another thing Shego liked about the girl.

She had decided it was time for her to go get some answers to find out exactly what had happened to the hero so she could know about any potential problems in advanced, like the effect of whatever it was wearing off, her regaining her memory, or if she was stuck the same age forever. She didnt think the last one was likely, but after her teen nemesis was suddenly a kindergartener again, she figured anything was possible.

Kim finished her lunch and Shego gave her some time to play with her stuffed animal before she declared it was nap time. One thing the emerald eyed woman noticed was that the girl hated naps. She was just a small bundle of energy who never wanted to just settle down and go to sleep but if she didn't, the little girl got cranky. She didnt complain, but she made it obvious that she didn't like it. She huffed a little, scowling which made the plasma powered woman fight back smile. She couldnt help but think the girl was adorable when she was irritated.

"C'mon Cupcake, off to bed." She said taking the younger girl by the hand and leading her to the bedroom they shared. Kim had found out that the only room she hadnt inspected her first night here was actually a training room with padded floor, walls, and ceiling.

Shego pulled back the covers on the bed and allowed the little girl to climb up before she tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams Princess." She told her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She had found out that it calmed her and kept her from getting back up. She plugged in the girl's nightlight and left the rom, closing the door so the kid could sleep. It hadnt taken much to find out that Kim was afraid of the dark, the first night, she found the girl crying almost uncontrollably till she turned on the light, then she had to leave the hall light on so that the room wouldnt be too dark until she got her the nightlight the next day.

The moss-hued theif made sure all the windows were locked and locked the door behind her as she left the apartment hoping to get back before 'Kimmie' got up.

/

"Shego! You've come to break me out, yes?" The short german villain said hopefully seeing the green and black clad theif. Shego didnt confirm or deny the doctor as she walked up to him having easily gotten in undetected.

"What did you do to princess?" She questioned sounding curious as she got straight to the point.

"Princess?" The man echoed obviously not knowing who she was referring to.

"Kimmie." The jade woman clarified.

"Ah, it is Frauline Possible you are speaking of yes?" Shego nodded feeling her patience start to wear thin. "Well, I in my genious vays invented a rejuvenator and simply shrunk her down till there vas nothing left!" He exclaimed before cackling in triumph.

"A rejuvenator huh? So the effects will never wear off?" She asked him

"Yes, that is correct." He said still smiling smugly. "Because i shrunk her out of existence, she iz not able to grow because she no longer exists! It vas brilliant no?"

"Yes, it was. Thank you for your help doc, good luck with the whole jail thing." Shego told him then disappeared into the shadows.

"Vait! You ver supposed to break me out!" The small man raged after her.

/

Shego got back home later than she liked because she had been so stupid as to take her car, so she ended up stuck in traffic for an hour and a half. Shego knew she was supposed to make an appearance in the lab soon, but figured she'd check on Kim first. She came in to find the livingroom was clear as was the kitchen which meant the girl was back in the bedroom, which striked Shego as odd because the girl never slept more than two hours and it had almost been three. She went to the back and quietly opened the door and to her horror, the bed was empty. She felt herself start to panic until she heard a small sniffle. Relief swelled over her as she got on her hands and knees to check under the bed. Sure enough, the little red-head was curled up under the bed crying while hugging 'spot' tightly.

"Kimmie?" Shego called out to the girl who immediately turned to Shego.

"Shegee!" The girl exclaimed crawling out and tackling the woman with a hug. She stuffed her head in the crook of the villain's neck and began to cry harder. Shego was surprised by this behavior, but recovered quickly enough to rub the girls back to calm her down.

"Shh, whats wrong Pumpkin?" Shego asked gently as the girl clung to her like her life depended on it.

"Sh-shegee left me, a-and I diddn't know i-if Shegee come back." She sobbed, her voice muffled by the woman's shoulder.

"Princess, I might leave every once in a while for an hour or more, but i'll always come back." She tried to console her crying munchkin wondering just when she had gone soft. The crying reduced to sniffles and hiccups and the girl pulled back a little to look at her new guardian.

"R-really? You pwomise?" Shego had figured out the other day the girl knew how to speak correctly but sometimes chose to act like she didnt. Shego sighed as she stroked the girl's red mane.

"I promise." She said feeling childish making promises to a little kid.

After calming her princess down, Shego decided she would take her along with her to Drakkens most recent lair. She figured it was best to start teaching the girl evil while she was still young so that when she deemed her old enough to join her in the field she'd have had some experience. She washed Kimmie's face, cleaning off any tear stains on her cheeks and dressed her in a green sweater that complimented the little girl's black jeans. Obviously she had bought the girl mainly green and black hoping to influence her fashion tastes, but she had also gotten her some brighter colors that were suitable to the child.

After taking care of the little one, Shego quickly changed into her trademark cat suit. When Kim saw it, she gasped excitedly.

"Can I have clothes like Shegee too?" She asked hopefully and the theif chuckled.

"We'll see."

/

The girls stopped outside of the lair and Shego got down on one knee to look Kim in the eyes.

"Now Kimmie, I want you to be on your best behavior okay? And dont listen to anyone but me. If someone tells you to do something, you come get me." She instructed. The young red-head nodded showing she understood while gripping her puppy and Shego stood back up and took her hand before walking in.

They found the blue scientist in the back of the lair, working on some schematics for his latest doomsday device.

"Shego! There you are, I need you to-" he stopped when he noticed the bright green eyes staring up at him. "Uh Shego? Who's the kid?" He asked.

"Well if you must know, she's my protegè."

"Protegè? She's like four years old." He pointed out.

"Six actually, i think." He was correcrted as he stepped forward to inspect the girl. Kim felt extremely uncomfortable under the man's gaze and ran behind Shego's leg to hide.

"Why would you choose her?" He asked curiously.

"Because she's got a lot of potential." He eyed the girl cowering behind his sidekick.

"Where'd you get her?"

"What is this!? Twenty questions? The kid snuck into my house and has proved herself worthy of my training. I'm going to raise her to be my little sidekick." She said and the man shrugged.

"Eh do what you want, but i need you to steal something for me." He informed her leading them back to the table with his plans strewn across the table. Shego stood next to the table while the little red-head climbed up onto a chair to see the papers.

"Which would be?" Drakken opened his mouth to respond, but the most un-expected person beat him to it.

"A neural compliance chip! The electro-shocks it uses to send impulses in the brain would be enough if harnessed correctly, to override the body's muscle-triggering mechanisms and then the properties would create artificial impulses to which the body will obey without having to render the brain useless." Kim said excitedly but when she noticed Drakken staring at her, she jumped off the chair and ran for protection behind Shego's leg again.

"Wha- but- she-" Dr, Drakken sputtered before clearing his throat before looking over his plans again and paled. "She's right! A neural compliance chip harnessed in this device would create a ray that could shoot a beam to physically force someone to be in your control!" Shego gaped looking down at the redhead who was still clinging to her and Spot.

"Princess... How'd you know that!?" She exclaimed in surprise, but the red-head took it as anger and started crying.

"I-i dont know, I sorry." She cried not knowing what she did wrong. The villainess crouched down and brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face.

"Shh Pumpkin, I'm not mad, i was just shocked, but i'm not mad, okay?" She tried to assure the kid as she pulled her into a hug and started running her hands through her hair finding that it soothed the girl. After a minute she stopped crying, but she wouldnt let go of the thief. Sighing, the moss-hued villain lifted her up and rested her weight on her hip letting the girl bury her head into her neck.

Drakken had never seen his sidekick so ... Kind and motherly before and was shocked at the sight befor him but didnt say anything when she sent a threatening look his way.

"So if what she said isnt what you had thought of, what was it you wanted me to steal?" She decided questing the girl could wait till later, although she was worried that it might be a sign the girl was regaining her memory.

Drakken gave her a sheepish smile and Shego got the feeling that it was going to be something rather rediculous.

"Some dinner, the henches and I are starving."

"Do I look like your maid!? Get your own dinner!" She growled at him before storming off still holding onto Kimmie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shego left the lair and made her way to one of her favourite restaurants. Like hell was she going to be Drakken's food delivery person, so she took Kimmie with her to eat out so she could spite her idiotic boss. Normally the restaurant required a reservation, but since she was their number one customer, she had certain privileged. She sat Kim down in a chair with a booster seat so that she could reach the table, but it wasn't working very well because the red head kept slipping as she was very small for her age, so the jade villain let her onto her lap.

Shego had her own table that was always reserved just for her in a private room, so her and the little girl were alone during their meal. The woman sort of helped feed the young girl to avoid her spilling anything on her and was thankful she had when the kid almost dropped her water.

"Sowwy" the little girl apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine for now since nothing actually spilled, but be more careful." She slightly scolded her. The door on the other end of the room opened and a waiter came in, walking up to the two. He informed the raven hired thief that she had a phone call. She told the child to stay put and not leave the room and Kim nodded. Once the waiter and her caretaker left, Kim watched as another door opened and a different waiter came in.

"Excuse me young miss, but Miss Shego has instructed that I bring you to her." He told the girl who wanted to hide under the table without her Shegee there. She looked at the man with curious eyes.

"No she didn't. She just went that way, but you came from there." She pointed toward the doors on opposite sides of the room. "And she say I stay here, no leave." She finished her observation firmly.

"Yes, well, something has come up, and theres a hall that leads from that door to this one." He said obviously becoming frustrated with the girl.

"But that was not enough time to walk from there to there, so how can she go down a different hallway in time, and wouldn't Shegee just come get me instead? It faster than going around."

"Listen kid, you're coming with me." The man snarled forcefully before reaching out to grab her. On instinct, she pulled back and used both feet to kick the man in the groin. The supposed waiter groaned while bending over in pain and Kim made her escape running through the opening between his legs. She ran to the other side of the room toward the door she saw her guardian go through, but then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to leave the room. She turned back to see the man charging at her, having recovered enough to stand straight. He made a dive for her but she jumped, landing on his back before scurrying to the table and hiding under it. Enraged, her attacker got back up and ran after her again and reached under the table, catching her foot before she could kick him.

"Gotcha now you little brat!" He laughed sadistically to himself.

"Wanna bet?" A voice growled from behind him before he was thrown back. Shego glared at the man with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. "Nobody. Touches. My kid!" She raged, puncuating each word with a blast of her plasma. Kim still clung to the table with her eyes shut, feeling like someone might grab her while her 'Shegee' was distracted. The fake waiter didn't stand a chance as Shego let her anger out on the man. It hadn't been two minutes before the man was on the ground with Shego holding his wrist between his shoulder blades.

"What do you want with the girl?" She demanded. "Talk or I'll break your arm, and I wont stop there." She promised him. He was already sporting some nasty third degree burns and didn't feel as though he could handle any more pain.

"Dementor let leak what he'd done to Kim Possible and that he had had suspicions when you came to speak with him, so Jack Hench has a bounty of five million dollars over her head." He said his voice strained as he felt like his arm would snap at any second.

"Great so the whole underground knows about her?" She asked him. He only nodded. "Which means it wont be long till the buffoon finds out." She grumbled annoyed. She let the man's arm go, but promptly knocked him out with a fist afterwards. She left the unconscious man there as she went to go check on her girl. She found her still clutching the table tightly, but she was watching her with scared eyes.

"It's okay Princess, you're safe now." She held out her arms trying to coax her out. _Safe for now is more like it._ She thought begrudgingly.

After a minute she was able to get the girl out from under the table and onto her lap, letting the child cling to her.

"You know, I saw you fend him off. I'm very proud of you, you did as you were told and you didn't fall for that idiots tricks." She told her munchkin, holding her close. The girl didn't say anything for a few moments before she heard some sniffling.

"Hey, what's wrong? You did good, and I've got you now so you're safe." Kim was told.

"I-I lost spot." The girl cried. Shego looked around the room which was surprisingly not at all damaged and found that the kid was right. Her stuffed puppy was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, well we can just go get you another one, how does that sound? You can get any 'spot' of your choosing." She offered.

"Any Spot?" She asked hopefully and Shego nodded.

"Come on, we'll go get him now, and then it's about time to go back home." She let the girl down and took her by the hand to lead her out where the "borrowed" hovercraft was. What the two never noticed was another man behind some bushes watching them go. He pulled out a small communicator and pressed the button.

"This is Hawkeye3 reporting to base. We've got visual on the target, I repeat, we've got visual on the target."

/

"What is _that!_" Shego eyed the offending creature in her munchkin's arms. They were currently at smarty mart where she had let her girl loose in search of a stuffed dog. Why was she not surprised when the little monster came back with a slobbering mutt in her arms?

"Its a doggy!" Kim exclaimed happily letting the little beast lick her cheek.

"I can see that, what I mean is, why are you holding it? Did I say you could have a dog?" The little red-head thought for a moment before answering.

"You said I could get any Spot I want." The kid pointed out. Shego sighed in frustration.

"Spot was a stuffed animal, not a living slobbering thing, which means another Spot would be another stuffed animal." She told her and the girl shook her head.

"No, you never said that, you said ANY Spot I want and I named him Spot so this is a Spot." She declared holding the puppy up to the woman.

"Princess you're not getting a dog." She growled firmly.

"Why not?" The girl asked sadly. This was the first time she had ever questioned/ whined about something she was told to do so Shego kept her anger at bay.

"Because I am not going to take care of it."

"But I could! I can love him and make sure he takes his nap and eats his veggies!" She protested. Shego pinched the edge of her nose.

"Look Pumpkin," she told the girl, getting on one knee. "Dogs are different from kids, they need different things, and theres a lot more to taking care of a dog than you think. You're not old enough, or responsible enough to have a dog." Kim looked down at the puppy in her arms sadly.

"But you said any Spot." She said lowly, tears welling up in her olive green eyes.

"I know cupcake, but I didn't mean that. Maybe when you're older we can get one, but not now." She told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Otay." She said still depressed. Shego leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good girl, now go put him back and grab a _stuffed_ animal." Kim turned around and walked off to do as she was told. Shego sighed again, shaking her head wondering what she was going to do with the girl.

After Kim had returned the dog to the pet store, she went out in search of another stuffy. She found the isle she was looking for and gazed at all the different toys. While she was admiring the vast collection, a certain sandy blond haired teen noticed her. His brown eyes scanned her up and down not believing how much she reminded him of his missing girlfriend. He didn't notice any adult around watching her, and she looked too young to be on her own so the boy started wondering if she was lost. It was his job to help out any and all shoppers so he approached the little girl.

"Hey there, need any help?" The sudden voice caused Kim to jump startled. She turned around and looked up at him with scared eyes.

Ron had to hold back a gasp when he saw her face. She looked _exactly_ like KP when she was little. Her eyes, her hair, her facial features, it all looked the same.

"N-no sir. I-I'm just getting spot." She told him shyly.

"Spot?" Ron echoed and the girl nodded.

"I-I lost him so my Shegee said I could get a new one." She explained. Ron was about to question her some more but then someone else spoke up from behind him.

"Princess? Did you find one yet? We need to go its getting late and you still need a bath." Ron turned to find Shego of all people walking up to them. She seemed to not have noticed the teen or she was ignoring him, he couldn't determine which.

"No." She called back turning back to look at the stuffed animals filling the shelves. By then Shego was next to the girl and gave her a confused look.

"Why not? It cant be that hard can it?" She asked scooping her up in her arms. She held the little girl closer to the toys. "Pick one so we can get out of here." She ordered. Kim looked over all of the different stuffed animals before finally choosing another stuffed dog. It was White and brown with a black tipped tail and a black spot around one eye.

"Shego?" Ron said finally snapping out of whatever trance he'd been in. The emerald-eyed thief turned around still holding Kimmie who was now cuddling her new toy.

"What do you want?" She answered rudely.

"Wha-she-why..." He sputtered not being able to form a full sentence.

"Whatever, see you around buffoon." She told him before walking away, holding Kim close to her protectively. All he could do was stand there, gaping as she walked away. Since when did Shego have a kid? He wondered. Something fishy was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it... After cleaning up isle twelve he decided after hearing the command through the intercom.

/

After suffering through a phone call from Dr. D demanding where she had gone and why she wasn't back yet, she made it home with her sleepy little red-head. The poor little girl was practically falling asleep sitting up, so Shego carried her into the house and brought her into the bathroom to start her bath. The warm water woke her up slightly before it just relaxed her into a more tired state. Shego was doing everything she could to wash her without letting her slump forward face first into the water. Once she was clean and dry, Shego carried the half asleep red head to their shared room and dressed her in a green onsie that she thought suited her. Finally she was able to lay the little girl down on the bed and plug in her nightlight after tucking her in. She was about to leave when the girl started mumbling about something and Shego realized she didn't have her puppy with her. She went out and found it on the floor in the kitchen where her munchkin had dropped it when they came in the door, and she brought it to her pumpkin who immediately snuggled into it before going out like a light. It was a bit passed nine-thirty which was an hour later than she liked for the girl to go to bed, but still too early for her to retire. She went into the living room to plop down on the couch and watch some TV. The news was doing a report on the missing teen hero and Shego wasn't all to interested to hear what they were saying about that, so she changed it to an old movie she used to like. She found herself wondering what she would do if Kimmie was taken away from her. She hadn't even had her a full week and she found herself already attached to the girl. She tried not to think about how much that scared her as the movie went on. Halfway through the second movie she decided to watch she heard a small noise coming from behind her.

Kim stood there in her green footie pajamas holding her stuffed dog with one arm and rubbing her sleepy eyes with a small fist. She just looked too cute to Shego and thats when she knew she was in trouble. She was already too close to the little girl, but was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Princess, what are you doing out of bed?" She asked motioning for her to approach which the small red head did.

"I has a bad dweam." She murmured sleepily as Shego lifted her onto her lap.

"Had." The woman corrected involuntarily. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. The thief glanced at the clock and noticed the time.

"Well how about I tuck you in and we'll both go to bed?" She asked and got a nod in reply before the little girl lifted her arms in the universal sign of "pick me up" which Shego complied to. She carried her back to the bed and tucked her in as promised and after turning out all the lights she went back to join her in the land of dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Let's review, what do you do first?" The emerald-eyed thief asked the small girl. The two of them sat in the living room on the ground with a map drawn out in front of them. The 'map' showed an imaginary bank that Shego had come up with to help her in her teaching.

"Spot the cameras" The young girl said with confidence.

"Okay there are two here, one here, and one here." Shego pointed out the spots to indicate where they were to the little girl. "Where do you go?"

"There" Kim pointed to a section on the 'map'. "Wait till it's moved then walked passed it." she declared proudly.

"Alright, you make it to this hallway here and there are two guards guarding the entrance. Now what?"

"Cause a disaction , take them out or do both" The small redhead said using Shego's words from earlier.

"Distraction." Her mentor corrected. "You set a distraction and the guards ran off. You enter the room and you see the vault on the far end guarded by two more guards. How do you get passed them?"

"You open the vault?"

"No Pumpkin, before that."

"You... Oh, You stay hidden and then attack them when you're close!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes, Now you open the vault, but how?"

"make it go boom!" the six-year old said throwing up her arms to add to the effect causing the woman to laugh.

"Yes. You've now got the money, and the alarm is going off, what do you do now?"

"Go out the window and climb to da roof!"

"Why?"

"because the ride's there?" Kim said meaning it as a statement, but it came out as a question.

"That's right, the mission was a success! Job well done Princess." They had been there for over an hour going over different methods of entry, evasion tactics, and quick getaways, Shego playing them all out on her made up map. She had taken the week off from Drakken because she felt that it was time she started showing the munchkin the basics. She wanted Kim to start young so she could be more agile and experienced in her own prime time. She figured She would take the former hero on her first heist when she turns 8 but would make sure she starts getting everything down now. Not everything though, for the moment she was just occasionally showing her the small things. She'd worry about hostages, team efforts and code breaking later.

Shego folded up the paper before them and put it up on the fridge so it was available for later use, but didn't get damaged by a certain wild little fire-ball as she had been recently referring Kim to. She figured that with her hair and her energy the name was just made for her. On her way back, the phone rang, so she switched course and headed towards the device on the Kitchen wall.

"Hello?"

"Jayden, it's nice to hear from you again." Shego suppressed a groan of annoyance hearing who it was on the other end.

"Mom?"

"No it's your husband" Came the sarcastic reply. Shego rolled her eyes knowing that it was her mother's way of complaining about her not having settled down yet. She was only 25 for goodness sake, at least she wasn't thirty and all alone like the cyclops.

"What do you want mother?" She asked tiredly.

"Now is that any way to speak to your mother?" The voice scolded her.

"Sorry" she huffed just wanting her mom to get to the point.

"Good. I'm in town at the moment and I thought it would be nice to spend some time with my daughter."

"Sorry, I'm busy." Shego said without hesitance.

"Oh? you can bring the child you know."

"What?!"

"You know, the darling little red head. The one you're caring for. From what I understand, that little girl is the only business you have at the moment. You've taken off time from work, and I know you don't have any other plans."

"Would you butt the hell out of my life? How do you know what I have planned to do?"

"Jayden Lynn Goode, I raised you with proper manners so I would appreciate it if you used them!" She was scolded again.

"Whatever."

"Good, I'll see you in an hour at the old park we used to have picnics at."

"The boys wont be there will they?" she asked praying she'd say no.

"I'm afraid they couldn't get away, your father's on a business trip, and your brothers are all actually busy." There is a God.

"Okay, See you then." Both women hung up the phone at the same time and Shego turned to see a hand sticking out slightly from the hallway.

"If you're going to eavesdrop, you should at least hide yourself better." Shego said as she grabbed the hand that tried to jerk away and pulled her little monster into sight. Kim grinned up at Shego sheepishly, embarrassed for having been caught.

"Are we going somewhere?" The petite red head asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Yep. We're going to go see my mom." She informed the little squirt.

"Your mommy?" Her eyes rounded like she had just said they were going on a trip to the moon.

"Yes, so we need to get you dressed up real nice and pretty or she'll have my head." Shego said lifting the child up.

"Have your head?" The six-year old asked confused.

"It's just a saying Princess, don't worry about it."

/

"Stop that." Shego said lighty slapping Kim's wrist. She kept fidgeting in her car seat, trying to kick off her black dress shoes, pullin down on her green dress, and now she was tugging on the white pantyhose that covered her legs. Shego was about ready to throw her out the window by the time they reached the park. The emerald eyed thief got out of the car and went around it to help Kim out of her seat. The little girl was dressed up in a way fit for church and she didn't like it one bit.

"Shegee" she whined looking at her with pleading eyes while still tugging at her dress.

"I said quit that." The woman scolded taking her hand that was tugging on her clothes to get her to stop. Before the red head could voice her discomfort, a voice greeted them as a woman approached the pair.

"Jayden, how nice to see you." The woman said in a pleasant tone. She had skin that was pale like Shego's only without the green and her hair was like her daughters too, only with a couple streaks of grey mixed in with it. Her eyes however were a shocking blue with a sort of warmth about them, unlike Shego's sharp, emerald eyes.

"Mom, it's Shego." The younger woman growled. Her mother ignored her as she turned to the small child attempting to hide behind her daughter's leg.

"Hello, I dont believe we've met." She told the shy girl with a warm smile that matched her eyes. Kim looked to Shego not seeming to know what to say.

"Mom, this is Kimmie." She told her although she was pretty sure her mom already knew that. She had far more connections than her daughter liked.

"Well Kimmie, its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jade's mom." The girl stared up at the woman before turning to Shego in confusion.

"Jade's Mommy?" She echoed. "I thought she was your Mommy" she frowned trying to wrap her brain around it.

"I am Jade, its what she calls me." Shego explained in as few words as possible.

"Because that's your name." Her mother said. If Kim hadnt been there, she was pretty sure she would have lost it just then. She hated her name and her mom knew that, she was purposely pushing the younger woman's buttons.

"Now how bout we go eat?" Samantha Goode suggested.

"Eat?" The little red head parroted. No one had tol her anything about food. Shego had known they were going to be having a picnic since her mother seemed so fond of them and had to have one whenever she saw her children.

The three of them made their way to a blanket already laid out on the grass covered in a wide spread of food. There were sandwhiches, fruit, crackers and drinks which excited the youngest most. Shego made sure to keep a grip on Kimmie before she could start eating everything. She knew of the red heads habit of eating herself a stomach ache, so she made her sit on the blanket and served up her food for her on one of the paper plates her mom provided. After she got the girl's food, she made sure her munchkin was sitting properly with her legs toegther before giving her her plate. After she warned kim not to get any food on herself, the green-hued villainess served up her own plate.

The lunch wrnt surprisingly well, Kim had opened up to the older woman and once she was finished eating, the two of them had a tickle fight. Shego just watched in amusement until the girl landed in her lap so she decided to join in on the fun too by tickling her little monster.

Once the game was over, Shego had to snatch the red head up when she found her heading for the soda her mom had brought. She didnt want to know would happen if she let her little fireball drink that, she might have spontaneously combusted.

After runing around in an impromptu game of tag, the three returned to sitting on the blanket to just talk.

"So Kim seems to be happy to be with you." Samantha commented out of nowhere in Shego's opinion. She looked at said kid to find the little monster had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth. She had developed the habit a couple days ago, where? Shego had no clue, but she did her best to stop it out in public, although at the moment she just let it go. She had after all been on her best behavior, and she didnt have her puppy with her which Shego knew the girl needed in order to sleep usually.

"She's just a naturally happy kid." Shego explained and Mrs. Goode nodded.

"So I noticed. Though I cant help but wonder what you plan to do with her." Shego rolled her eyes at that.

" I'm sure you know _exactly_ what I plan to do with her. Its like you've got the damn house bugged or something."

"Oh please, you know i have much more fun ways of keeping tabs on you."

"Not like you'll tell me any of them."

"Well where's the fun in that? Besides, you're probably going to be the same way. Constantly wanting to know where she is, what she's doing, who she's taliing to. It's just something you cant help. Just look at Anne and her daughter. I bet Mrs. Dr. Possible is just worried sick-" her mom started but the thief cut her off.

"Stop! Okay, just stop. I didnt come here to have you nag me on what i'm doing or who i'm doing it to. It's none of your business so just leave me alone."

"But dragon fly-"

"I better get Kimmie home and in bed." She stated ignoring her mother's use of her old nickname. She didnt want to be there anymore, she hadnt wanted to be there in the first place, so she gently lifted her Princess gently, being careful not to wake her.

Samantha Goode just watched her daughter put the small child in her car seat and get in herself. She sighed knowing exactly who the little girl was and what her daughter was doing with her. She only hoped her Jayden could do the right thing in the end. She always did before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, So I had chapters 1-6 and half of 7 already typed out before posting chapter 1 and I sorta forgot about it, ':D so sorry for the delay. If I can get five reviews today, I'll post chapter six tonight. Also, I typed these up on my tablet which hates me, and I'm bad at catching errors when I'm trying to edit, so I also apologize for those.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kim all but held her breath trying to be completely silent. The room was dark, the moonlight

being the only thing to guide the red-head, and the only sound she could hear over her pounding

heart was the crickets playing their nightly melody outside. She knew she had to think carefully

going about this, after all, Shego could be lurking around any corner. The girl risked a glance

around the corner and spotted her target perched high up, out of her reach. She surveyed the

area and spotted the hair-thin wires strung up around the room. She also knew that the treasure

probably had another booby trap set around it.

The green-eyed girl took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before going into action. She

performed a classic hand spring over the first couple of wires, then did a tuck and roll maneuver

dodging some higher placed ones. She did a few more flips, narrowly missing a few of the alarms.

After a few heart stopping moments, she finally made it into the clear. She got a bit of air from a

running start and hoisted herself up onto the platform that the treasure sat on. She inspected the

item thoroughly before finally spotting the last trip-wire and smirking. She did it. Triumphantly,

she avoided the wire and removed the lid of the container. She reached for her prize when

suddenly the light turned on.

Kim froze like a deer in headlights seeing the jade villainess leaning against the door frame with

her arms folded across her chest. Kim knew what this meant. She had been caught like a child

with their hand in a cookie jar. Mainly because that was exactly what the sitch was here.

"Pumpkin, what did I tell you?" Shego asked with a stern expression as the girl removed her hand

from the jar.

"No sweets before bed." She said dejectedly.

"What else?"

"Never get caught while stealing."

"And?" The small girl sighed and bowed her head in shame.

"No stealing from you." The green-hued villainess pulled a small remote from her robe pocket and

pressed a button causing all the wires to retract.

"Exactly." She said walking over to lift the girl off the counter and set her on her feet on the

kitchen floor. She had to admit she was proud of her munchkin. She hadn't triggered any alarms,

she cleared the distance from the floor to the counter even though she was half the height, and she

was silent. She might have given her girl a cookie for her work if not for wanting to teach her not

to steal from her.

"Back to bed, scoot." The woman ordered, swatting the girl's behind to get her moving. After the

girl ran off the thief placed the lid back on the cookie jar and placed it even higher up and further

back in the cupboards. Once she was sure there was no way her little monster could ever reach it

again, she went about the Kitchen cleaning up from their dinner. Once that was done, she went

back to the bedroom with the intention of turning in for the night.

She looked at her little princess already fast asleep with her thumb still in her mouth. Shego sighd

not knowing what to do about that. She sometimes wonderd if the age she had guessed for the girl

wasn't all that accurate. She might not have the intelligence of a six year old but she had figured it

was because she suffered from amnesia. While the girl could look at a death ray's blueprints like a

picture book, she was still clueless on many subjects.

Had she not overheard Dr. Anne Possible when she said Kim always looked young for her age,

she would have had the girl pegged at the age of three or four. Now she was wondering if that

was the case, and if it was, it could only explain her need to suck her thumb in her sleep. She also

knew the girl's thumb wasn't fairing well with this new habit. The skin was starting to peel which

is just one of the reasons she thought the girl should stop, but it obviously brought the little red-  
head some sort of comfort. She needed to find an alternative for it.

Shego had barely laid down next to Kim when an idea came to mind. She was a bit hesitant on it,

but figured it was the only solution she had at the moment anyways. The emerald-eyed thief threw

back the covers and got dressed so that she could go retrieve the item.

/

When the redhead woke up the next morning, she immediately knew something was different.

She recalled the night before, almost successfully snatching a cookie, being caught and sent to

bed with a disapproving look and then falling asleep as she had always done, with her thumb in her

mouth. Now, however, she could feel on hand wrapped around Spot, and the other was beneath

the blanket, yet there was still something in her mouth. She sat up and grabbed the foreign object

with her hand and then inspected it. It was a white, round piece of plastic attached to an oddly

shaped piece of yellow-ish orange rubber, which was the part of the object that had been in her

mouth. Kim had no idea as to what the thing was, but figured her guardian might. She removed

the covers from her body and jumped down from the bed to go find the green-hued woman.

Shego had been in her mini dojo, doing some early morning exercises. She didn't hear when the

girl came in as she was working though some kicks and punches. The former hero watched the

woman move so fluidly before she was spotted. The villain stopped her workout and turned to her

munchkin who was holding her stuffy as she always did.

"Morning Princess, something the matter?" She asked using a hand towel to wipe the sweat off her

neck and face. The small redhead stepped towards her and held out the object she had discovered

upon waking up.

"What this?" She asked.

"What is this." She corrected her before taking the piece of plastic. "It's a pacifier, it's made for

small children to suck on instead of their thumbs." She said pointedly so the girl could get what

she was hinting at.

"Passy- paci- huh?" The red head was frustrated when she found herself struggling with the

world. The jade thief had to stop herself from laughing at the little girl's scowl.

"Pacifier. See look, it's even got a doggy on it." She showed the girl the smiling cartoon puppy on

the center of the white plastic. The girl took it from the woman and looked at the dog in awe.

"It's like Spot!" She said amazed seeing that the picture did indeed have a black blotch around one

eye.

"Yep, but you're only getting this when its time to sleep, I'll hold onto it during the day and you'll

get it for naps and at bedtime, but you gotta stop sucking your thumb okay?" The girl nodded and

Shego ruffled her hair.

"Good girl. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

/

The day carried on as usual, watching TV, coloring, lunch and nap time after which Shego told

the girl they'd be going back to the lair seeing as how Shego Had already taken more than enough

time off of work.

"I don't like the blue guy, he scares me." Kim admitted frowning at the mere thought of see the

creepy man again and Shego couldn't blame her. The guy was off his rocker and had the sort of

face only a mother could love, she completely understood the girl's dislike for him.

"Don't worry Pumpkin, he's harmless. Besides, he wouldn't dare lay a finger on you as long as i'm

around."

Not long after, the pair found themselves in front of the lair again, and Kim was pressing herself

against the older woman in fear. She gave the child's hand a gentle squeeze to try and ease her

nerves.

They found the incompetent man in the back like last time, only instead of being hunched over

more blue prints, he was in an awkward position with a henchman on a mat adorned with multiple

colored dots. About ten other henchmen stood around the two on the ground cheering as a guy in

the crowd spun an arrow on a white board.

"Left hand, red!" The megalomaniac was told and he complied, barely accomplishing his task

without falling.

"Ah ha! Let's see you beat that Lenny!" He said triumphantly and Lenny did just that. He moved,

easily placing his beefy hand on the red dot in a way that caused the doc to fall over.

"Ooh" The crowd erupted into cheers for their fellow lackey.

"What's going on?" Shego asked loudly causing everyone to go dead silent as they stared at the

green villain sheepishly while some focused more on the kid she was with.

"Ah, Shego, yes, well uh, you see, the henchmen and I were just doing a, um, experiment?" The last

part came out as a question and the thief rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh sure. Have you built that mind-control ray yet?" She asked him dismissing the topic of

the obvious game of twister. Drakken stood up as the crowd of henchmen dispersed.

"About that.." The blue skinned man trailed off not knowing how to go about telling his sidekick

about his most recent failure. Shego slapped her hand to her forehead in annoyance.

"How is it that even without Kim Possible around to foil your plans, you STILL can't do anything

right?!"

"How would you know if she came to foiled my plans or not? You were gone for over a week with

that little brat!" Drakken sputtered obviously still not recognizing the kid he pointed at accusingly.

Dr. Drakken ducked, feeling the heat of the plasma blast fly over him.

"Do NOT call her a brat, or anything of the sort. She's a hell of a lot smarter than you are and she

still cant even dress herself!" Kim blushed in embarrassment at that. It was true, her lost memory

restricted her from being capable to do a lot of things including remember how to dress herself

properly. The first day Shego had just given her some clothes and left her to dress and when she

came back she found the girl on the floor trying to pull her head through the sleeve of her shirt

while the other clothes were scattered around the floor.

Kim didn't like seeing her Shegee so annoyed and hugged her dog tighter each time Shego yelled.

"Shego calm down-"

"No, I will not calm down! You haven't even built anything since the cheerleader went missing and

I'm starting to think you couldn't take over the world if it was handed to you!"

"I assure you I am more than capable of ruling the world, and how was i to know my teen nemesis

was missing? You never tell me anything!" The full grown man whined like a little kid.

"Why should i have to tell you anything!? It should have been obvious when no one came to stop

you from building that damn ray, which you messed up on your own anyway!" Shego let go of

Kim's hand to gesture wildly without really knowing that she had. She was too caught up in her

argument with Drakken to notice the girl back up a little in fear. Shego had never yelled like that

in front of her and she felt like it was her fault she was so mad. She didn't understand what they

were arguing about but she heard her name more than once so she figured she had done something

wrong. She kept backing up clutching Spot to her with almost all she had. Suddenly, her back

made contact with something and she looked up to find a man with a black mask, in a red jumpsuit

staring down at her. He was also bigger than Shego which made him a giant to the little girl. She

turned around with a yelp that caused her to fall back, onto the ground, knocking into another

giant.

Scared and feeling trapped the little girl started crying. The henchmen all looked at each other not

knowing what to do, they had never dealt with a little kid before. The first henchman that she had

bumped into came up to the girl and crouched down so that he could be closer to her eye level.

"Hey little kid, there's no reason to cry, we aint gonna hurt you." He told her softly. Kim stopped

crying to look at the man fearfully not really convinced.

"He's right ya know, we may be bad guys, but we would hurt a little girl." Another henchman spoke

up. Kim looked up at all the masked faces staring down at her. She realized they didn't exactly

have that I'm-gonna-hurt-you look and didnt seem like they were gonna attack any time soon.

"So what's your name Kid? I'm Lenny, that guy over there is Tom, that guy's Bill, he's John, and

this is Mark." He pointed out the five of them in turn. Kim looked at them all before deciding they

really weren't going to hurt her.

"Kimmie." She told them in a low voice. She might nit be so scared anymore, but she was still

naturally shy. The men were taken back by this news. They instantly figured out why Shego had

taken the girl under her wing, as that plan was obvious once they realized who the little girl was.

Their only question was how. They had been out of the loop for a while because Drakken had kept

them preoccupied and they hadn't a chance to catch up on the underground's latest gossip.

/

Shego was getting a headache from the blue doctor. She couldn't believe how idiotic and moronic

one 'genius' could be. She was fed up with his incompetence and just felt like going home and

giving her munchkin a bath so that they could relax in front of the TV. Wait a sec, where was

that little fireball? Shego scanned the area and felt herself start to panic when she didnt spot the

fiery red hair. When had she even let go of her hand!? The worried thief started searching the lair

frantically, praying that her monster hadn't gone too far when she heard voices coming from the

henchmen's quarters.

"Aw don't be shy, you look great!" She heard Tom's muffled voice.

"Yeah, you look adorable." John's voice sounded next.

"Like Shegee?" Much smaller voice asked and the room burst into laughter. Shego opened the

door not bothering to knock and the five henchmen turned around in fear. The jade villain

spotted her kid standing on a chair placed in the center of the room wearing a mini version of

Shego's catsuit.

"Shegee!" The little girl exclaimed happily, jumping down to run to her. She had forgotten her

earlier fear of being in trouble and tackled the woman in a hug. "Look! Now iz like Shegee!" She

said excitedly. The emerald eyed woman got over her initial shock and looked over her munchkin.

"So i see. Where'd you get that Kimmie?" She asked and the small redhead pointed at the five

lackeys watching the scene a bit awkwardly. Shego raised an eyebrow and Lenny shrugged.

"She said she wanted the same clothes as you and Bill here works wonders on a sewing machine."

He explained. Shego nodded taking it, but she could tell by their faces that they knew something.

It didn't take her long to realize what they figured out.

"You boys wont say anything to doc right?" She told them almost threateningly. They knew what

she was talking about and nodded their heads. "Good." She commented before lifting the little red

head.

"Come on cupcake, we're going home." She informed her and the girl waved to the men.

"Bye!" She called and the five waved back.

"Bye Kimmie" they said in unison as the girl was carried down the hall and out of sight.

"Such a sweet Kid." Mark commented and the other four nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dead leaves cunched under Kim's boots as she walked luxuriously through the forest. It was a bit

chilly outside so she ws thankful for her coat scarf and gloves as she strolled along with her hands

in her pockets. Judging by the weather and scenery, kim could guess that it was late fall, seeing

all the bare branches on the leaf-less trees. The red headed teen stopped when she heard a rustle

behind her. She turned around but didn't see anyone so she continued on her way, not letting her

guard down. She stopped again when more noise was heard. She didn't turn around and look this

time. She just stood there for a moment, then ducked at the last minute, allowing a certain green-  
hued thief to sail over her head and do a tuck and roll to avoid a crash landing.. She giggled when

she saw the woman scowl as she picked a few crumpled leaves from her hair.

"Now what exactly were you trying to do?" She teased the villain knowing perfectly well what she

had been attempting. She seemed to like to try and catch the hero off guard and tackle her to the

ground but she hadn't succeeded once yet.

The emerald eyed woman smirked her trademark smirk before moving towards the teen in the way

a predator might stalk her prey. Once she was close enough, she used viper like speed to pin the

hero's arms above her head against a tree.

"Who said anything about trying?" She said still smirking but by now the red head was returning

the smirk.

"Well I haven't seen any accomplishments yet." Kim pointed out

"Well I'm about to change that" Shego said before leaning closer. "Princess" she purred

seductively into the younger girl's ear. Kim bit her lip in anticipation for what she knew came

next. The black painted lips came close to her own ruby red ones but before they could touch, the

teen suddenly found herself on a roof top in the pouring rain. The same green-hued woman stood

in front of her, but instead of a green over coat she was sporting a very familiar green and black

catsuit.

"You know what I hate?" She heard her own voice say to the woman.

"When your date melts?" She replied with a mocking expression.

"No.. YOU!" Her body acted on its own as her foot made contact with the thief and sent her flying

back and hitting a giant electric tower which exploded in sparkling lights as it collapsed on the

jade villain. Who had a frozen look of shock and horror etched on her face.

/

"NOOO!" The six-year old shot up in bed panting and sweating with tears in her eyes. Her care

taker who had been sleeping peacefully beside her awoke with a start.

"Kimmie?" She asked concerned seeing her munchkin's disheveled appearance, and then noticed

the tears finding their way down her cheeks. The villainess sat up and pulled the shaking girl

onto her lap. "What's wrong Princess?" The name caused the girl to start crying harder while the

woman tried her best to console her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The girl sobbed over and over. "I didn't mean it Shego, I swear I didn't

mean it" the raven haired thief's eyes rounded. Kimmie had never called her Shego before, at least

not as a kid.

"What?" She asked pulling back to look at the little girl. The moment she woke up, the dream had

started rapidly fading and by the time Shego had asked that the memory of the dream was gone

leaving her mind in it's previous murky state.

"I-I don't know." The girl stopped crying not remembering what had upset her in the first place.

The wheels in Shego's head started turning as she pieced together what might have happened. Kim

was dreaming of her older self but because of the effects of the rejuvenator, the memory was gone

a few minutes into being conscious again. The explanation seemed plausible enough.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Why don't you just go back to sleep?" The red head seemed to

suddenly realize her exhaustion and nodded sleepily. The green-hued woman laid the girl back

down beside her and retrieved her pacifier from the bed where it fell to place it in the tired girl's

mouth. Once Kim was settled in under the blanket hugging Spot, Shego placed a gentle kiss on her

forehead and watched the girl's eyes close before giving her a softly spoken goodnight. The little

girl's breath evened out and she was fast asleep.

Shego laid back down herself and stared at the ceiling in thought. It seemed like Kim's memory

was starting to come back which was bad news for the villain. How would Kimmie react once she

remembered everything? She would definitely hate her, Shego was sure of it. She would not like

the idea of having been tricked into growing up a thief.

Kim's POV

When I woke up the next morning I realized two things the first was that my head with no longer

murky like it had been the past 2 weeks but I couldn't concentrate on that because the second was

that I had a horrible headache. The throbbing pain in my skull brought tears to my eyes and I had

the sudden urge to call out for Shego.. Why would I call out for my arch nemesis? And what's in

my mouth? I wondered taking the object out of my mouth. The moment I saw it, it all came back

to me.

/

_"Fraulein Possible, you're not vinning this time!" I ducked as a shoe went flying over my head. A_

_shoe? Really!? This guy was obviously running out of ammo. The loopy scientist ran as I stood_

_back up and followed him down an abandoned alley way but I froze when i turned the corner. I_

_was staring dead center into some sort of gun that was aimed at me point blank._

_"Whoa Dr. D, don't you think this is a bit much? I mean can't we just talk this one out?" I asked_

_holding my hands up in surrender. The evil doctor cackled in triumph._

_"Talk? You vant to talk? Bah! You have been zhe thorn of my side for far too long! Now I, Dr._

_Dementor, vill be your demise!" He stopped laughing when he caught glimpse of my smirk._

_"Wanna bet?" I leaped over the megalomaniac in a flip, landing behind him to deliver a harsh_

_kick directly to his back side. Unfortunately, his gun was shot as he fell and a yellow blast of_

_energy ricocheted off a nearby dumpster and then struck me. I flew back into a deserted __building_

_from the impact and skidded along the floor before I was engulfed in the yellow light and the_

_world around me disappeared._

_/_

What the heck? That's what that beam did to me? It turned me into some little kid? I thought

remembering just how I had spent the last couple of weeks. I couldn't wait till I saw him again!

That short bastard was going to pay!

"Princess?" A voice suddenly spoke up from right beside me and I felt a hand gently feel my

forehead. I turned to see my arch rival watching me with concern filled eyes.

"Pumpkin, you're burning up!" The green-skinned woman exclaimed, and rather loudly might I

add. Totally not helping my headache. I yelped in surprise when I was suddenly lifted from the

bed.

"She-MMPH!" I had been about to tell the woman to let me down when that cursed pacifier was

shoved into my mouth.

"What do I do, what do I do?" The green villain muttered to herself scrambling around the room

as if trying to find a cure stashed somewhere. I had never seen Shego act so frantic before,

or concerned, it kind of scared me. I knew the woman wasn't really anything I had to fear

remembering how the woman had taken care of me when I couldn't even remember my own

name. I had sneaked into her house and slept on her bed and rather than killing me, she took me

under her wing. But why?

I didnt have time to think of that as Shego suddenly ran out of the room, me still in her arms. She

set me down long enough to grab my coat off the coat rack and stuff my arms through the sleeves

as she had me put it on and then picked me right back up.

She ran out of the apartment and flew down the stairs. She didn't stop until she was standing in

front of her old styled green car. My headache proved to be getting worse by the minute so i had

ended up resting my head on the villainess' shoulder in trying to ignore it. I was a bit irritated

when I had to actually lift my head when she put me down, and it only worsened my mood to find

she was strapping me into a car seat! I had tried to removed the pacifier from my mouth several

time's but each time Shego seemed to think I was dropping it so she would just stick it back in my

mouth. I fully intended on giving her an earful when we were both in the car, but all resolve went

out the window when I passed out once the car had started.

/

When I woke up next, I felt a lot more relaxed than I had before. The reason for this seemed to

be because someone was running their hand through my hair like my mother used to when i was,

well the age i tend to be currently. I opened my eyes to find myself in the living room of Shego's

apartment while resting on said woman's lap. My head laid against her chest as she craddled

me. Normally I would most likely jump up from the position and find it embarassing, but at the

moment it was too soothing to protest. Maybe this wasnt so bad. I mean i had already been living

like this for a little while, just 'cause I got my memory back doesnt mean that should change. I was

still very much a little girl who probably was vulnerable at the moment. Sure I could still fight, but

being a third my actual size it wouldnt be very effective. Yeah, maybe staying with Shego would

be my best choice, even if she thinks shes rasing me as a thief. I'll just have to prove her wrong.

Besides, It wasnt like I was going to be in the state long enough to get to the age Shego dubbed

acceptable to start villainy.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I mindlessly sucked on the object that was still in my mouth,

although my earlier determination for disposing of it seemed to be lost since it seemed to only add

to the relaxing atmosphere.

Maybe it would be nice to act a bit childish for the time being.

3rd POV

Shego watched as the little munchkin slept in her lap. She had about had a heart attack earlier

when she found the girl had a fever. The girl had looked distant when she entered the room, not

even hearing the woman come in, and then she had noticed she looked a nit off and instinctively

put her hand to the girls forehead. The jade woman could take scolding hot pans out of the oven

with it only feeling a bit over warm, so she could only panic when the girl had actually felt warm

to her touch.

She had rushed the girl to the hospital with the risk of being caught and turned in only to have the

doctor tell her there was nothing to worry about. The girl just had a bit of a fever, but it didnt seem

like nothing to worry about be said. She wan't so sure passing out qualified as "nothing to worry

about". The doctor had given prescribed her some medicine to bring the girl's temperature down

and said that if she wasnt well by the day after next, she should bring her back in.

So now the thief sat with the little girl resting in her lap, with her head rested against the villain's

chest as she ran her hand through the girl's hair. She watched the red locks trickle though her

fingers like water with each wave of her hand.

She wondred how she could get attached to some one so much over a short amount of time. Just

the simple fact that sh hd freaked out over her getting sick proved that the little red head meant

something to her now. She had always had respect for her arch nemesis. There was no denying

the girl was honorable and a worthy opponent, but she never in her wildest dreams thought that

shed ever feel anything for the girl besides respect. Who would have thought she'd be craddling

the hero in her arms solely to provide the both of them comfort? It didnt seem her style, never

had before, but now it was like she wasnt the same woman she was a couple of weeks ago. She

could just tell she was changing for the better, but was "better" in the sense of morals or personal

standards? Or were they technichally the same? If she suddenly became righteous, then wouldnt

good morals be part of her personal standards? Bit the biggest question was; did she want that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kim felt as though she was dying; slowly and painfully. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep and she was constantly tortured by headaches, soar throats and stomach aches. She mainly stayed in bed unless Shego moved her somewhere else. She felt extremely weak and exhausted and just wanted it to end. Shego tried her best to comfort the little girl, allowing her to keep her paci throughout the day and sometimes cuddling her when the pain started to worsen. Being completely oblivious to the fact that the younger girl's memory had been restored, she read to the girl or switched the channel to some kid show when she had her out in the living room. She had to feed the girl herself to get her to eat since the small redhead put up a small fight whenever food was mentioned. All in all you could say both girls were a bit miserable about this occurrence.

It was now the morning of the third day that Kim was sick and Shego had made some breakfast which she was bringing to the little girl in bed. She opened the door quietly in case the girl was asleep but that wasn't the case. Kim was sitting up laying against the head board scratching her stomach and side like her life depended on it. The jade villain set the tray of food down on the dresser before going to the girl's side.

"Kimmie?" She asked to get the girl's attention but she was practically ignored. Shego grabbed the child's hands to stop her itching and the girl whimpered.

"Shegee, itchy!" The girl cried as Shego lifted the girls flannel pajama shirt. The kid's stomach was a bit red from the scratching but Shego could make out the small red dots forming on her skin. She felt like face palming in that moment when she recognized what the girl had. It was obviously the chicken pox. _Doy._ Shego thought.

"Well, guess that means it's another trip to the hospital." Shego murmured before picking the girl up. She slid a small black hoodie over the girls green pajamas and then carried her outside and down to the car making sure not to forget Spot or the girl's paci. Once the girl was settled into her car seat, Shego started the car and drove off towards the Go City Memorial.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I decided that it was best that while I was with Shego that she didn't realize I could remember everything. It seemed as though the woman couldn't hurt a child, but if she knew that child was her arch nemesis, would she hesitate then? It did feel kind of odd calling her "Shegee" And I did wonder how I ever came up with it, but I guess it's not so bad. I also have to remember to be careful of what I say, I'm supposed to be a little kid, so my vocabulary can't be too big, and grammar has to be disposed of. It was odd thinking about the days prior to now. It seemed like they were some distant memory or a dream of something that never really happened and yet, there were times I found the urge to run around and bounce off the walls. I didn't of course because the idea of being barbecue wasn't all that appealing to me.

The only thing I could truly complain about was remembering right when I got sick. Or maybe I remembered because I got sick. I don't know exactly what effects that ray had but maybe my being sick is wearing it off somehow. Like my body's fighting it off along with the illness.

Though I have to say I _really_ hate the chicken pox. Everything itched everywhere and I'm _not allowed to scratch. _Perhaps Dementor won all along and had given me the worst torture imaginable.

Shego -who had carried me into the hospital- sat me down on the examination table and stood beside me rather than taking a seat like I had hoped she would. I needed to itch and I needed to itch _now_ but I couldn't do that if she was there to swat my hand every time I tried.

"Kimmie, No!" She scolded me once again as I tried to relieve my arm of it's insufferable misery. I made a whining noise in frustration earning a frown from the thief. I was about to pull out my puppy dog pout when the door opened signaling the doctor had arrived. My eyes widened in shock when I spotted a very familiar red-head in a white doctor's coat holding a clipboard. She didn't look up as she neared us and when she did she gasped.

"Shego?" She said sounding confused to see the villain there and then her eyes fell on me. "Kim!" She exclaimed in shock and began glaring at the green-hued woman. Before another word could be said the wall on the far side of the room gave way to a small explosion. I felt Shego's arms around me as she used her body to shield me from a the chunks of wood and plaster that flew by us.

"Knock, Knock" A booming voice came from the source of the explosion as the smoke filling the air dispersed, revealing the person responsible for the sudden intrusion. Gemini stood in the opening he created smiling sadistically at the three of us. Shego scowled taking a fight stance but she was ignored as the megalomaniac pressed a button on a remote that he held. A large mechanic arm shot out from behind him aimed right at me. I yelped as it's metal claws clamped down around me and pulled me towards the one eyed villain.

"Kimmie!" Shego called out, the panic evident in her voice as she watched me be suspended above the ground by Gemini. I struggled trying hard to escape his robot's grasp but my efforts were fruitless. Feeling helpless I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Shegee!" I cried tears welling up in my eyes. Not the most heroic thing, but it seemed only natural in my current state. Shego's hands clenched into fists at her side and she let out a low and threatening growl that could be heard even above Sheldon Director's maniacal cackling.

"LET. HER. GO." She spat and the room was illuminated in a greenish glow as her hands charged up more than I had ever seen before. Gemini stopped his cackling and adopted a frightened look that replaced his smug grin. He fumbled with his remote before he pushed a button at the same exact time Shego flung a ball of plasma. I was momentarily blinded by the light and felt the grip on me be released. I started falling so I closed my eyes expecting impact on the hard floor of the hospital room but was surprised when I felt two strong arms secure themselves around me instead. Gemini's howling could be heard before a loud thud indicating his own fall. Shego seemed to ignore that as she held me close to her and I buried my head into her neck the tears still falling. I guess that ray not only left me physically a kindergartner but emotionally as one as well because I couldn't stop the small sobs that escaped as I clung to the woman.

**3rd POV**

Anne watched the two, frozen in shock as she had been through the whole encounter. Her mind tried to process what she had just witnessed, but it seemed to be failing because she was certain she had just seen her daughter's arch foe save the now 6 year old and then hold her as the little girl cried.

The jade villainess rubbed the young hero's back as her cries reduced to the occasional hiccup before she realized the girl had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled slightly to herself before she remembered the doctor in the room. She turned to face the older woman who was watching them with a surprised look on her face. Shego suddenly felt scared. Scared that the woman would take the child away from her. So she did what she thought to be reasonable. She ran.

Shego made a break for the window with the girl in her arms and with cat-like grace, she slipped out and easily climbed down the side of the building.

Anne snapped out of her trance and ran to the window just in time to see the thief with her daughter disappear in the crowded streets of Go City.

It was then that she finally processed what she saw and realized two things about her daughter. The first was that she was a lot younger than when she left home. The second was something she was worried might not be true, but somehow knew it was.

She was in good hands.

* * *

Kim woke up feeling even worse than she did that morning. Her head was throbbing, her throat was sore and everything itched and burned at the same time but she didn't feel like she had the energy to scratch. The paci was back and she could feel the soft stuffed animal lying snugly in her grasp. Only she wasn't lying down, she was in a sitting position with her head laying against something soft and warm. She opened her eyes, albeit reluctantly, and found herself to be sitting in a semi-comfy seat leaning against Shego with the villains are around her. She surveyed the area they were in and recognized it as a plane, but why would they be on a plane? If they were going to fly somewhere, wouldn't Shego have just flown them on her own jet? She knew that the woman had one, but the location of it was lost on the small redhead.

She tried lifting her head but groaned when she found it was like a lead weight attached to her shoulders.

"Easy there." She felt the arm around her shift so that the woman's hand was gently caressing her scalp. "Just relax." Shego told the kid. Shego wasn't a doctor but her knowledge on illness' and such was exceptional. She knew that the girl would most likely wake with a headache from exhaustion and the fever combined. It was obvious that the girl was worn out, whether from crying or from being sick; Shego wasn't sure, but she did know that Kim needed more sleep than she had gotten.

"Shegee" The girl whimpered letting the object fall from her mouth and onto her lap. Shego picked up the pacifier and placed it back in the former hero's mouth.

"Shh, go back to sleep. We've still got a few hours till you have to get up." She planted a kiss on the younger girl's head and stroked her hair for a few minutes ti'll she heard her breathing even out and even then she continued her actions. She had wanted to use her own jet but she didn't want to be tracked so she settled for using a fake ID. There was no doubt in her mind that Anne had most likely reported her to Global Justice so they would definitely be on the lookout for her and Kim, only for different reasons. The secret was out; Kim is vulnerable. There was no way it couldn't be if she's already been targeted twice and then her mother saw her for herself, so now both sides knew what to look for.

Shego had informed Drakken that she was taking a long vacation far away and that she would be back when she felt like it. She didn't let him know where obviously or give him anyway to contact her. Not because she didn't want to risk him spilling her whereabouts (Though that was part of it) but because he was simply far too annoying and she didn't want to have to hear from him on her 'vacation'.

They were heading out for one of the Villain's private islands in the middle of the pacific where no one would find them. She had a nice little villa there where she called home from time to time. She used to travel there a lot as a little girl, and even had people there waiting for her return. She was glad her mother and brothers never went there anymore, because that left the place to herself, the maids and Alex. It had been years since she lost saw him and could only hope that he would welcome her and Kimmie when she got there. After all, that's what family is for right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I understand there is a lot of confusion, and so I looked back at my last chapter and realized that I left out a small section. I had rewritten that chapter quite a few times because of technical difficulties and apparently I forgot to include a section and due to my laziness, I really don't want to rewrite it. It was reported that Kim disappeared in Go city and the scene I left out consisted of Anne talking to her boss about temporarily transferring there because if Kim was found hurt or worse that's where she would have been admitted, Then there's another scene in the break room where Anne is talking to one of her colleagues when she's approached and asked to cover for someone else. She was hesitant at first but was assured that she would only need to tend to a couple kids for the next hour until she is relieved so she accepts. THAT is why she was in Go City Memorial and THAT is why she went to treat a kid patient. I apologize for the confusion, as I've said before technology hasn't been agreeing with me lately.**

**Also, regarding some other questions I have been asked;**

**Kim is physically 6 and looks young for her age**

**She acted younger before because she had amnesia which made her as ignorant and innocent as a toddler**

**She doesn't know what Shego will do if she finds out she's the old Kim so for her own safety (And the free room and board :P) She's keeping that little detail a secret.**

**Alex is a character from another that I happen to love and I've put her in here for my own amusement as well as with Dr. Torres.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Instead of waking the little girl next to her, Shego lifted her into her arms when the plane had landed and the passengers were getting off. They were still on the main land, but from there she could get to her small alternate jet that she kept well hidden which is just what she did. Soon she had Kim lying down across the seats in the back as she was flying to the villa on her private island.

Kim woke as they were landing and took in her surroundings feeling a bit lost. Weren't we just on a commercial flight? the small red head wondered when she saw that she was alone. She thought about exploring the cabin, but decided against it still feeling worn out and discovering that she was strapped in by a complex looking seat belt. Instead she only went as far as sitting up and tried to look out a nearby window but found that she was too small to do so unless she were standing on the seat. She wasn't used to being so small and felt frustrated about how many things she wouldn't be able to reach now. Wow, I get turned into a little kid and my main concern is being able to see out a window. The former hero was brought out of her thoughts when the door to the cockpit opened and Shego appeared in the doorway.

"Oh you're up." She commented seeing the girl sitting upright and looking around curiously. She went over to the girl and undid the belt that secured her into the seat then took her hand in hers as the girl stood up. She led her to the exit and then picked her up as she descended the steps that led to the makeshift runway they had on the island. They were greeted by a woman with raven-black hair that spilled over her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown that held a mischievous sort of glint and her skin was sun kissed while adorned in a black suit complete with a bow tie and white gloves.

"Welcome home Miss. I hope you enjoyed your travels?" The young women asked. From what Kim could tell, the woman couldn't have been much older than 18. Shego gave a small scoff and let the child down before waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh please Alex. Drop the act, I'm not like my mother and you know that." She told the woman who then visibly relaxed from her formal posture. Alex? The child who was now obediently holding the green-hued woman's hand thought. That girl couldn't have been named Alex, could she? That's a boys name. Her mind pointed out.

"It's great to see you Shego. Now, who do we have here?" She asked looking down at the small redhead.

"Kimmie, this is Alexandra but she prefers the name Alex. Alex this is Kimmie, I've taken her under my wing." Shego made the introductions and Alex smiled at the kid.

"Hello" The Latina waved her hand in greeting and Kim gave a small wave back shyly.

"Could you call Dr. Torres and see if she can make a house call?" Shego asked her family's butler and the young woman nodded before walking off towards the house that Kim hadn't noticed before. It was huge, especially since the girl was so small. It was four stories high painted beige with a red roof and trim, perched up on a hill making it look all that more massive. The girl looked at it in awe before she looked back to the raven-haired Latina who was making her way towards it.

"Who that?" She asked Shego curiously using the hand Shego wasn't holding to point at Alex. She obviously wasn't asking for her name since they had literally just been introduced, but she was curious as to why she was there and seemed to know the thief well. Shego understood the question and began walking towards the house while answering.

"Alex's family died in a fire when she was barely ten. She had no relatives and apparently there was something wrong with the whole foster system, so my mom took her in. She gave her a great paying job, a friend, and a place to call home. She's always saying how happy she is to be here." The green-skinned villainess explained. Kim said nothing and resorted to nodding when nothing came to mind to say. Shego led her inside the grandiose villa and showed her a few key rooms before showing her to her bedroom.

"This is where you will sleep. I'm right across the hall in that door there if you need anything." She told the girl pointing towards a door. Kim wasn't sure if she could remember where everything else was, but she was sure to remember that.

"Now," Shego said pulling the sweater off of the girl. "Let's get you in bed." She placed the petite sweater down on top of a nearby nightstand and began taking the girl's shoes off, ignoring her whining. Kim began pouting as the jade woman pulled the covers up forcing her to lie down.

"Don't give me that look. I'll come wake you for dinner." She gave her her stuffed animal and paci before kissing her forehead and leaving, closing the door behind her. Kim heard a click as the door was locked from the outside and she knew she was stuck in there until Shego came to get her for dinner. If there was one reason she wanted to hurry and change back, it was to get rid of naps. She felt it was unfair that after sleeping on the way there, she was expected to go back to sleep. She was about to scout the room for another exit when her eyelids grew heavy. On second thought, maybe some rest wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, please calm yourselves." Jack Hench spoke over the crowd of villains gathered around a long table in one of his conference rooms. Of course not every villain was there, but everyone of Kim's enemies were sans Gemini and Shego, if you can really call her that still. All eyes turned towards Mr. Hench as he waited patiently for their arguments to die down. "Now I know you're all angry over Gemini's latest debacle, but that is no reason for chaos. Just because he got a little antsy and struck far too early doesn't mean he's ruined our chance. Though I must say that it was a perfect example of why we can't just simply rush into this and charge Possible. Even with her in her condition and us in our numbers we're still at a disadvantage if we don't plan this out." He told them and now everyone was silent, listening expectantly.

"Ms. Possible can still fight and she now has Shego protecting her-" he was interrupted by a cry of "That traitor!" by none other than our favorite cerulean scientist who was sitting beside two of his best henchmen. There were murmurs of agreement and Hench nodded. "Yes, I know it is sad that we've lost such a powerful ally but we must pull ourselves together. Now, As you are all aware, we are currently tracking Kim with a chip secretly planted on her so that we can know her whereabouts, however, it seems that in Gemini's attack the chip was destroyed and we have lost the one advantage we had. It seems that Shego has fled the country with her and we weren't able to find out where they are now." There were cries of outrage among the crowd as people voiced their opinions speaking over one another.

"Villains, please! This doesn't mean that we've already lost. We're not going to just lie down and play dead just because we don't know where she is. It merely means we have more time to come up with a strategy and put our plans into action."

"What plans? We don't have no plans!" Duff Killigan exclaimed, gaining a few nods from DNAmy and Monkey fist.

"Actually," Jack smirked as a screen emerged on the wall behind him. "You'd be surprised to hear what I've thought up."

* * *

The halls of the villa were tall and wide, at least they were to the little girl. She had woken up to find herself alone and covered in some odd cream while noticing that she was wearing a night gown rather than the flannel pajamas she had fallen asleep in a few hours before. Although she wasn't feeling 100 percent, she did feel a whole lot better than earlier. The need to itch was still there, but just barely and she figured that the cream had something to do with that. The small red-head went across the hall to knock softly on the opposite door, remembering that Shego had said her room would be there. When she got no response, she entered the room cautiously to find that it was vacant at the moment.  
Closing that door, Kim then turned and started heading down the hall in the direction she believed the main room would be but after a few moments she started to worry a bit. She hadn't remembered the hallway being this long, but then again, she was in a disoriented and tired state when she had first been taken past here. The girl sighed in relief when she found a turn and believed she had found her way, but unfortunately it was soon realized that she had taken the wrong turn. Deciding to backtrack, she turned around and started toward the hall way she had initially been in and once she had found it, she headed down further until she came across another hallway, only this one was small and ended at a single door. Trying to remember if they had gone through a door earlier, the young girl opened the door and walked through it. She was disappointed to find herself in another hallway, but decided to check if maybe it was the right way after all. She went down the hall a little ways before she decided that it was not in fact the right hall.

She turned back to return to her first hall when she realized there were three identical doors where she had entered the hallway. She opened the first one and found that it looked to lead back to where she was, but on a limb , she decided to check the other two doors and to her astonishment and horror, all three led to an exactly identical hallway.

What kind of sick and twisted architect built this place!? She thought with a frown. She could feel the fear and panic bubbling in her chest from being lost. She tried to ignore it at first, but then decided to cut herself some slack since she was technically a little kid at the moment and it was only natural that she would get scared from being lost. She suddenly wished she had brung her paci along. Yes, she felt she was far too old for it, but she had somehow grown attached to it not only since she got her memory back, but from before that when she initially had gotten it from the green-hued villainess.  
Kim tried her luck with the middle door and went down that hallway before wondering if this was where she had started out. She trudged on a little farther before she finally gave up. It was hopeless, every hallway looked the same to her and she didn't seem to be making any progress in finding her way back, if anything, she had gotten herself more lost. She heard a small whimper echo throughout the large space before she realized that the sound had come from her own throat. Hot tears made their way down her cheeks as she started to cry out of frustration and fear of being lost. She sank onto the ground and sat up against the wall before hugging her knees to her chest, and then without really noticing, she stuck her thumb in her mouth in an attempt to find some sort of comfort that she had found her paci to bring.

Shego went on her hourly routine to check on the small child. She had been resting for a while and the raven haired woman felt that she should be waking up soon. She made her way to the room across her own knowing the whole building by heart. She had after all grown up here. She briefly remembered the times from when she was a small girl herself and would love to explore the grand halls and try to navigate them on her own. Her mother had had this villa built and Shego felt that she had included the confusing halls solely to entertain her and her brothers whenever they played games or went on "adventures."  
She opened the door slowly and silently so that she wouldn't wake the girl if she were still asleep, but was surprised to find the room empty. She went farther in to see if maybe the girl had fallen off the bed ('cause she had done that before) or something, but found only the girl's paci and stuffed dog. This struck the thief as odd seeing as how just the other day the girl had been lugging them around everywhere and now she had just left them. She went out into the hall and checked her room before knocking on the bathroom door in case the girl had woken up and found it. After no answer, the emerald eyed thief went down the hall in search of the girl. She knew she hadn't made it to the main room since that's where she had been and hadn't seen the girl on the way here so that really only left two options; Kim had been kidnapped or she was lost in one of these halls. Shego prayed it was the latter as she tried going down some places the kid might have wandered through. She had checked about two dozen rooms and three or four different hallways before she heard something. She stopped and listened for a moment before she heard what it was; crying. She followed the sound until she finally came across what she had been looking for. The small child sat in front of her sucking softly on her thumb with tears staining her cheeks as she stared at the ground. She hadn't noticed the villain yet.  
Shego silently thanked whatever force out there before approaching the girl.

"Princess?" The girl's head shot up at the sound of her voice and she gazed at the woman with wide hopeful eyes before she stood and flung herself at her guardian. The sobs came out now that she had removed her thumb and she buried her head into the thief's waist while clinging to her like her life depended on it. Shego made some soothing noises as she ran a hand through her hair before pulling away from the girl a bit to lift her up into her arms.  
"Shh, I've got you Princess, it's alright." She told the still crying girl before carrying her back out to where the girl had intended to go. Too bad she hadn't realized that if she had gone through the door right in front of her, she would have made it to her destination.


End file.
